


Steps Together

by myravenspirit



Series: Life in the Village [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Another prompt of Rin and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru may be a cold daiyoukai but he knows how to be sweet and endearing to Rin in his own way, such as slowing his gait down while Rin is heavily pregnant. There is a little Sango and Miroku thrown in there for you as well!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Life in the Village [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929706
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Steps Together

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another prompt from the awesome @screamibgdodo. I am only too happy to feel inspiration to write stories for all of the prompts. I hope you enjoy this one as well.
> 
> 1.Matching each other's steps so that they always walk side by side, the soft fabric of his sleeves sometimes caresses hers.
> 
> I own nothing.

Sesshomaru walked beside Rin, his bride, his wife, his love. He would not walk in front of her.

He wanted to walk beside her. To let her see everything at the same time as he did.

At six months pregnant and nearing her seventeenth year, Sesshomaru had to adjust his gait and strides to match her much slower ones.

Rin had noticed and smiled softly as she kept a hand on her large swollen belly. The taijiya on their visit to the village the previous day had guessed they were having two just as she had in summers earlier. Rin remembered the large expanse of her friend's large belly.

She wondered if she was carrying two. There certainly were enough kicks.

She sighed softly as she walked beside her husband.

"Is this pace too fast?" He asked Rin quietly. Amber eyes inquiring at her comfortability. Her comfort was essential at present.

Rin looked at her husband. They were walking though the village. He wanted her to stay with those that could offer her support through the last few months of her pregnancy. Rin shook her head. "Iie, I feel heavy and weighed down. That's all, anata." She rubbed her belly with her left hand as he stood on her right.

He gave a nod and looked to his right. "Come, Rin. You may rest at the taijiya and monk's place."

Rin smiled and walked beside him. The villagers had been surprised when a manor was built just outside of the village. Inuyasha promptly moved himself in with Kagome, pregnant as well and just a few months less than Rin. Rin was glad that Sesshomaru did not beat on Inuyasha.

 _Maybe the home was built large enough_ so _Inuyasha and Kagome would move in._

Sesshomaru's silk sleeve brushed her hand and she smiled to herself. The whisper of the cloth was as affectionate as if he were holding her hand. In the privacy of their home he held her, laced their fingers, and held tightly, squeezing gently, and reassuring her and himself that were together. They had time to be happy before parting once again.

She didn't need public displays of affection when he was quite affectionate behind the safety of their manor's walls. _Very affectionate._ Rin thought of all the ways he showed his affection for her.

Sesshomaru saw the soft redness to Rin's cheeks. _She is tired. Carrying this one's child is hard on his Rin._ He wondered if it was because Rin was human, and he was a daiyoukai or if it was simply because pregnancies and growing a baby was hard on a body naturally.

He decided he would ask the taijiya privately. He didn't want Rin to think he was concerned about her pregnancy. No added stress as the old miko ordered.

Hence his decision to move to the village with Rin. He decided on the outskirts and a small manor for himself, large to the villagers, to be their home.

To outsiders of the daiyoukai's and ningen's relationship they would not be able to understand their relationship. Sesshomaru may have walked beside his wife, but he did not touch her. Not in public. He did not hold her hand unless it was to help her cross an obstacle and he did not wish to see her trip or fall. Which was rare, Rin was sure footed and had perfect balance, even while heavily pregnant.

Inuyasha and Kohaku saw how Sesshomaru walked beside Rin, never ahead of her since they married. Rin was his equal, his partner. He would not walk ahead of her unless there was danger. Inuyasha crossed his arms and smirked while Kohaku's reaction was to find his sister and brother-in-law with a grin on his face. Both knew that Sesshomaru was content and Rin was happy.

Kagome had complained that they were not affectionate enough for a married couple.

Kagome and Inuyasha always held hands.

But whispers of fabric against each other's hands, side by side in stride, still put a smile on Rin's face.

Kagome was assured that Sesshomaru was indeed affectionate and caring to his wife when she heard them as she passed their chambers one night. Yet, she still insisted that they at least hold hands in front of her and Inuyasha.

Rin didn't need that as having Sesshomaru change his gait for her, his long strides short and slower for her during this time was proof enough he loved her very much.

Miroku called out with a smile as he bounced another baby girl on his back. The fourth child. "Hello, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-sama, came for a visit?"

"Hai, if you don't mind." Rin smiled.

Miroku nodded and the twins ran forward with their little brother. They crowded Rin's large belly and touched it. Sesshomaru had learned that they meant no harm to Rin, only mild curiosity at the kicks beneath the fabrics that they could feel.

"Haa!" Sesshomaru heard the small brown haired boy gasped and laughed in delight. The girls giggling with him as they felt for kicks.

Sango came out of the house with a basket of clothing. "Children, let Rin sit before pestering her."

Sesshomaru saw the children scamper away and kicked a ball between them. He watched as they tried to keep it up between them. It reminded him of his childhood, kicking up a ball by himself in front of his mother. The ball a gift from his father. It was lonely to play by himself.

He walked with Rin toward a cushion that the monk brought out for Rin to sit down as well as a cup of water. Rin thanked the monk and sipped her water happily. "Arigato." Rin smacked her lips happily.

Sesshomaru sensed the ball coming toward him and Rin, rolling on the grass. Before it could roll to Rin, he stepped on it before moving his foot back and sliding it onto the top of his boot. Kicking it up high enough he let it drop before switching it to his other foot and kicking it back to the children, reminding himself to gently kick the ball because they were ningen. He didn't want the taijiya to get her secret stash of poison salve and large weapon, nor to see Rin get upset. The monk's sutras were not strong enough to bring him down, but Rin's tears certainly were.

A couple claps and he saw Rin and the monk smiling and clapping at him.

"That was very graceful Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku grinned.

"He knows how to play ball, it's not that hard." Sango chuckled with a smile.

Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru is very talented."

He looked back to the children as they continued to play. "This Sesshomaru used to play ball by himself waiting for his Chichi-ue to come home." He stated.

The three adults quietly digested his words. He did not see the three share a look. He had shared something of his very elusive childhood. A fact that not even Rin knew about. Sango felt pity for a small inu youkai boy waiting for his father. Miroku felt enlightened and privileged to know a fact about the enigmatic daiyoukai. Rin felt she understood her husband a little more.

Rin sat for a little while longer, playing a game with Miroku and the baby. Sesshomaru watched as she covered her face and then opened her hands making strange faces, the baby squealing and cooing in delight, the Monk bouncing the baby in his arms gently.

Sesshomaru wondered if he would ever be able to hold and handle his child so freely as the monk.

"Rin." He called her name.

She nodded and leaned forward pressing a kiss to the top of the baby's head. The baby opening and closing her hands as Rin slowly stood up. "It was nice visiting you all. Arigato." Rin smiled and waved to Sango and then let the children touch her belly one more time before walking with Sesshomaru back home.

Sesshomaru felt the whisper of her kimono sleeve and decided as they saw the manor walls in the distance as they finally reached home that he could and would hold her hand. They were far enough away from prying eyes. He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. Claws mindful of the delicate and soft flesh that belonged to his wife.

He heard Rin's heart flutter and her scent let him know that she was only pleased with their hands interlocking one another.

Jaken could be heard arguing with Inuyasha as they walked though the gates of the manor. Inuyasha shouting back on what they would eat for dinner. An irrelevant argument to the small moment of contentment that Sesshomaru and Rin shared.

Outside their walls he was close, silk brushing their hands assured each other, promised whispers of touches later.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and she nodded. They walked up the steps and walked past the open doors to the dining room. Kagome's soft gasp at seeing their finger laced together before they walked down to their chamber and ignored everyone else in the manor.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to follow me on Tumblr @myravenspirit as well. I promise to do more art there as well.


End file.
